edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds play a chaotic game of hide and seek with the Kids. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are looking through Ed's living room furniture for change and don't seem to be having much luck until Ed finds his magazine. Suddenly, Jonny and Plank walk into the room and appear to be looking for something or someone. They then find Sarah hiding in a vase, and they all leave the house. The Eds aren't too sure what the kids are doing around the neighborhood, until someone calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" They then realize it's a game of Hide and Seek. They decide they want in on the game, so they ask the others, but they refuse. Ed tries to ask Sarah to be in the game, but she refuses since it is the middle of her turn. She gets rid of him saying to come back when the game is over. Ed then tries to make her turn over immediately by finding all of the other hiding kids. The Eds again ask them to be in the game. The kids have a quick huddle discussion and it's agreed that they can partake, but only with the understanding that they would be "it". Eddy believes that to be no problem at first however they have no luck on their first turn due to everyone all touching Home Base simultaneously at once. As such the Eds have to be it again and the kids run off to find new hiding places. To prevent the same thing from happening again on their next try, the Eds take home base with them on a wagon. They try to find everyone again by luring them out of hiding, but still no luck (Eddy pretends to be an old lady claiming someone stole his money while Ed yells out to Plank that his mom is calling). Later, Edd invents body heat seeking goggles to help them find the kids, and it works out well. The Eds, without trouble, find almost all the kids in their hiding spots. They find Sarah in a tool shed, Jonny and Plank in some bushes, Kevin, in a drain pipe, Rolf in a lawnmower bag, and Nazz in an unknown place. They begin cheering that they're winning when Ed realizes they have found everyone except Jimmy. The Eds stop Jimmy before he touches home base. So now, Jimmy's it, which means the Eds can finally hide now. Eddy is then shown running somewhere with lots of food. He then interrupts Jimmy's counting, making it longer than it normally is. He is then shown going into a bush-like hideout where the others Eds are hiding as well. As the Eds chill in their food-stuffed bunker disguised as a bush. Ed notes they can stay forever here, but Edd notes it may only be minutes at the rate of their talking and eating. The Eds then shake soda for fun, but Ed takes it too far by shaking three cans of soda which causes the fizz from the soda to blow them out of their spot. Unfortunately for the Eds, Jimmy has just finished counting, so the Eds now have to hide fast before Jimmy finds them. As Jimmy goes out to look for them, they run off to find a new spot to hide. Eddy finds a smelly, old garbage can he tries to hide in, but the Kankers pop up. Eddy yells at them "I didn't know you were playing!", but Lee responds with "Who's playing?" The Kankers then try to kiss Eddy, but he runs off as the garbage can closes on their lips. The Eds begin running out of places to hide, and Ed notes that Jimmy is getting closer, so Eddy finds a place to hide and they proceed to follow him to their destination. Jimmy looks for the Eds by a bush, but nobody's there. Then he looks in some trees, but while he isn't looking, the Eds run past him as they run into a house, (Eddy's house that is). Jimmy goes inside past Eddy who hides in a painting on the wall. Jimmy looks under the fish tank, then keeps going. Edd is then shown hiding inside the fish tank. Jimmy walks past a Television show and it shows Ed hiding in a treasure chest in an old 1930's style cartoon that is playing on the TV. When the coast is clear, they run outside for home base. However, they slammed into the base way too hard and end up knocking over a row of trees with themselves underneath them, due to the tree being on a wagon. Ed then dizzily does a never ending sequence of picking up the Home Base tree off of the other Eds only to fall unconscious to the ground which causes the tree to drop on Edd and Eddy and they both get crashed to the ground by the falling tree. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': annoyed "Tell me, Ed. What's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" sits on him and Edd ignores Eddy and looks at Ed's magazine with him "ED!" ---- *'Ed': goodies as fast as he can inside their food-filled bush-bunker hideout "We could stay here forever!" Edd: & fretting as per usual "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." Ed: "Pop?" Edd: "Yes, please." sprays Edd with a soda can Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" and Ed laugh as Edd shakes the soda can and sprays Eddy "Oh, a smart guy?" Edd: "Only when you're around, Eddy." both shake the cans... Ed: "Pass the nuts." unintentionally spray Ed; after the fizz dissipates Ed is shown holding up three cans Eddy: "Okay, big guy." Edd: uneasy "Oh, my." Edd & Eddy: as Ed shakes all three soda cans "No, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': counting "81, 82, 83--" Eddy: quickly from behind him while carrying snacks and messes up his counting "24, 25, 26!" Jimmy: "27, 28, 29…" ---- *'Rolf': his head into the dirt like an ostrich and muffled talking in the dirt "I cannot hear you, I am invisible! Goodbye, I have gone to the market!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Kevin!" Kevin: "Huh? Get off, dork!" Trivia *The Kanker Sisters make a small brief appearance in this episode, hiding in a trash can. Lee only had one short speaking line while Marie and May never spoke. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain; it was revealed in the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *This episode references A.K.A. Cartoon in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place inside the television. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' It is rather typical to eat grass. When playing hide n' seek, he acts like an ostrich. *Vintage Cartoon Ed was seen again in the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *The Body Heat Seeking Goggles are seen again in "In Like Ed". *All the characters appeared, but May and Marie do not speak. *Ed's Slug-U-La magazine would reappear in the episode "Ready, Set... Ed!". *Plank's mother is mentioned in this episode, where Ed yells out that Plank's mother is calling, and then he pops out of a bush. *'Everyone's hiding place:' **Sarah - In a shed; in a vase (Plank's turn) **Jonny - In a bush; in the fence **Kevin - In a drainage pipe; in a tree **Rolf - In a lawnmower; underground using his head **Nazz and Jimmy's hiding places were off-screen. **The Eds' hiding place – a fake bush-bunker hideout; later Eddy's house. ***Eddy was hiding in a painting. ***Edd was hiding in a fish tank. ***Ed was hiding in The Glippo Show, a TV program. *After the Eds found Jimmy and when they're running to hiding spot, the Body Heat Seeking Goggles that Ed was wearing disappeared, but they were probably put away since the Eds did not need to use them since they can hide now. *After Ed found his Slug-U-La magazine and jumps on the couch, Edd sits down and is shown taller than Ed. In the next couple of scenes, Ed is now taller than Edd. *Although Eddy says the other kids are now it after tagging Jimmy, the latter is the only one of the kids that was it since he was counting and later trying to find the Eds. *When Eddy does his impression of an old lady, the sidewalk is to the right of him, But in the next shot, the sidewalk is to the left of him, despite not turning around. Gallery Image:Ed_n_seek_053_0002.jpg|Ed's hiding spot in "The Glippo Show." Classic Ed.png|Ed in "The Glippo! Show." Home free wagon.jpg|The Eds with the Home Tree Goggles.jpg|The Body Heat Seeking Goggles Ed's scary face.jpg|AHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Bush.jpg|The Ed's fake bush hideout. Ed n seek 1.png|"I didn't know YOU were playing!!" Bush bunker.png|The inside of the bush hideout. See also *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Fake Bush-Bunker Hideout Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten